Gassy Princess Peach
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Just my own set of one-shots and other random mishaps involving Princess Peach farting, which has become a sensation.
1. Chapter 1

**Gassy Princess Peach**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: I've been wanting to write my own fanfic about Princess Peach farting for a while now. Let's face it. Thanks to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, Princess Peach is the number one gassiest girl in the fanfics that we write. Then there's Bianca, but anyway I'm glad I finally found the time to write this. Not to mention that this one was published exactly one year after another fanfic about Peach farting that Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus wrote. Here's to us, and the infamously gassy Princess Toadstool herself.

* * *

Princess Peach was going for a walk in the grassy meadows, when suddenly she decided to pass gas for no apparent reason. She bent over, placing her hands on her butt as she farted loudly, her gas lifting up her pink dress, revealing her perfectly shaped ass, which was clad in her pink panties. "Oh yeah! It's such a perfect day to be gassy!" she exclaimed, releasing another raunchy blast of gas, which polluted the fresh air.

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi were both walking along the same way. "...And that's-a-why King Bob-omb and-a-Goomboss won't-a-leave-a-me alone-a." Luigi finished telling Mario.

Both Bros. suddenly noticed Princess Peach in front of them, who was continually farting to her heart's content. "I think-a-we should-a-turn around-a!" Mario suggested, surprised to see the gassy blonde princess in front of him.

Peach took a deep breath, bending down as she farted with greater power, intentionally releasing a barrage of more powerful, putrid flatulence. Mario and Luigi were both caught in Peach's back blast, both of them blacking out a few seconds after the smell reached their round noses. Peach gasped as she took notice of this.

"Oh my! I really need to control my farts!" she stated. She bent down to help up the two, accidentally farting again, her butt pointing at Toad, who showed up for no apparent reason, and was blown back by Peach's bad gas.

"Are you two ok?" Peach asked Mario and Luigi as they woke up.

"Unless your-a-gas has-a-gotten much-a-stinkier, I don't-a-know why we-a-blacked out!" Luigi added.

"This-a-whole thing is as-a-bad as it-a-smells anyway-a!" Mario fumed, crossing his arms.

Peach's next fart caused the ground to shake, the green grass around them wilting as her gas started to get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Mario Stadium in the Baseball Kingdom, Princess Peach was up to bat, her team playing against Donkey Kong and his team of Kongs, with Diddy Kong currently serving as the catcher.

"Let's get funky!" Funky exclaimed, who was currently pitching as he swung the ball, throwing it. Peach proceeded to swing, but missed as Diddy caught it.

"Strike one!" Diddy claimed, throwing the ball back at Funky.

"Oh shut up, you stupid monkey!" Peach farted loudly, her gas smacking Diddy and knocking him over.

"Oh god that's foul!" Diddy exclaimed, wafting his arms around, being covered in the horrid stench. "Speaking of which, that's a fowl!"

Peach stuck her tongue out at the monkey. "Well excuse me!" Peach giggled, letting out a cute little poot that stained her pink shorts, with Diddy groaning in disgust. "Oooh, I'm gonna need new panties when this is over."

Toadette, who was standing next to first base where Dixie Kong was, stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Eeew! I bet she goes through like a million panty changes every day!" Toadette told herself.

"You should see how often that happens to Tiny!" Dixie commented, overhearing her. "Serves her right for playing the saxophone to the point where her butt turns into one!"

As a funky threw the ball, Peach swung her pink bat, successfully hitting it, then taking off, getting an idea as she then farted again, using her powerful farts to boost her speed as she zoomed around the whole diamond, with Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong and Donkey Kong at each of the three outward bases all being knocked over, the stinky gas stunning them and fogging up the air around the stadium with noxious, green gas. Peach successfully made it back to home base, raising her arms in triumph, the ball landing on the grass, no one being successful in catching it due to Peach's smelly gas cloud fogging and stinking up the whole stadium.

"Aw yeah! Who knew my farts would make a great power-up in baseball?" Peach stated as she let another blast of gas out, making the poop stain on her pink shorts bigger.

_"Eeewww!"_ Toadette moaned, covering her mouth. "I think I just threw up a little!"

"Good one, Peach!" Daisy commented, giving her a thumbs up. "I think I'll try the same technique too!" she stated as she stepped up to bat.

Meanwhile, Mario who was watching, slapped himself in disgust. "Mama-Mia! Why doesn't-a-she do this-a-to her own-a-stadium?"

"Relax, Master Mario. We've all been there..." Toadsworth commented, being next to him as he and Mario both wafted their hands, trying to clear up the stench, but to no avail as Daisy was about to stink things up too.

* * *

"And that's how I messed my pink shorts, again!" Peach finished, being in her bedroom as she took off her pink shorts which were stained in the back, revealing her stained panties.

Toad groaned in disgust. "And you're telling me all this because...?"

Peach bent forward, farting loudly again while sighing of relief. "Just wanted to share another one of my stinky stories! Hee hee!"


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Peach was wearing pink shorts and a pink sweatshirt while doing stretches in the gym, releasing loud farts every few seconds, much to her own delight as her shorts started to get a dark stain on the back.

"Honestly, Princess! I don't know how my alive, skinned counterpart puts up with you." Dry Bowser stated, lifting up several weights for no reason.

Peach puts her hands on her butt, her next fart being deep pitched, shaking the entire gym as she sighed of relief. "Nothing like a big, powerful blast of gas to make a girl feel right with the world!

Suddenly, the female Wii Fit Trainer walked in. "I resent that." she stated.

Princess Peach crossed her arms, remembering the rivalry she had with Wii Fit Trainer about who was the gassier Smasher. "What do you want?"

"I'm just here to do some exercising, making sure to stay fit, which is what I do." Wii Fit Trainer explained.

Wii Fit Trainer got onto the mat, prepping some poses as Peach returned to her own activity, trying to ignore the Wii Fit Trainer as she resumed her stretches.

A few moments later, sure enough, Wii Fit Trainer got into the tree pose, farting loudly as she did, her gas being loud and proud enough to annoy Peach, who bent over, letting out a louder, somewhat prouder poot herself.

Both Peach and the Wii Fit Trainer got more aware of each others' farting, as Wii Fit Trainer released an even louder fart that shook the gym, with Peach doing the same afterwards, her farting being longer and louder.

"Boy, this makes me glad I'm undead." Dry Bowser thought as the two gassy Smashers blew more and more farts, each trying to outdo each other as the farts got louder and more putrid, the room getting smellier as much of the yum equipment started to melt.

Finally, Peach growled in anger as she clenched her fists, her next fart accompanying how she felt as it caused a nearby barbell to catch fire. "Stop trying to outfart me! I'm the gassiest Smasher, always was, always will be!"

Wii Fit Trainer stood up, her hands on her hips. "You started it!" she claimed. "You're the one who get jealous of me."

"That's because you keep taking the title of gassiest Smasher from me!" Peach complained.

"If you were more fit, and if you followed my farting routine, you'd be a better farter like me!"

Peach growled, ready to fire more loud farts at the Wii Fit Trainer.

"Jeez! When are the two of you going to put this whole competitive farting nonsense behind you and get along?" Dry Bowser blurted out, being sick of the two girls arguing.

"When she admits that I'm gassier, and the gassiest person that ever lived!" Peach exclaimed, pointing at the Wii Fit Trainer.

"Over my unfit body!" Wii Fit Trainer rebutted, letting a loud blast of gas go, adding to the lingering cloud of smelly green gas that filled the gym.

Dry Bowser got up and headed for the door, deciding not to be a part of the two girls' argument anymore. "I speak for this author when I say, this feud of yours is going to far. Can't you two at least get along while out farting each other? Does the crown for gassiest Smash really mean that much to either of you?" Dry Bowser left without saying another word, leaving the two gassy Smashers alone, both of them glancing at each other.

"Do you think he has a point?" Peach asked.

Wii Fit Trainer nodded. "He might." She lifted her leg, releasing another loud poot that created a brown stain on her black yoga pants. "But we'll just have to wait, and then one day we'll find out which one of us is better."

"You're on!" Peach winked and smirked, pointing at the Wii Fit Trainer as she released yet another powerful gas blast, which made an equally brown stain on her pink shorts, the two of them going at it again.


	4. Chapter 4

Mario was racing along the new Mobius Mario Circuit race track on a bike, being in the lead and enjoying it as he started riding onto the upside-down part of the track, his bike going into anti-gravity mode.

"Look at-a-all those-a-kart riders trying-a-to catch up-a-to me!" Mario commented, looking down at all the other racers trying to catch Mario.

"Wait-a! Where is-a-Princess Peach-a?" Mario gasped, noticing that Princess Peach was not among them.

Suddenly, Princess Peach came farting by, leaving a trail of green gas in her wake, causing Mario's bike to not only spin out, but lose its anti-gravity as gravity itself brought them down, Mario and his bike landing on the nearby grass, the other racers passing him as Princess Peach stopped after crossing the finish line.

_"Aw, did I win?"_ Peach teased, bending over and purposely letting out several tuba like farts in triumph, which stunk up her biker suit.

Daisy crossed the finish before the other racers did and got off her bike. "Hey! I could of done that too!" she scoffed, bending her leg upward, releasing a loud fart of her own that was longer than Peach's.

Peach giggled as she tooted. "Oh, then why don't we have a little rematch then?"

Princess Daisy smirked, putting her hands on her hips, pooting loudly. "You're on, Pootstool!"

Meanwhile, Mario got up, moaning in pain. "This-a-sucks-a." Then he looked at his bike, shocked to see that it was broken.


End file.
